1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a process for producing flexible microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) thin film without manufactured substrate, more particularly; the flexible MEMS thin film has electrical circuits, micro structure, or MEMS components integrated and manufactured into inside or on both sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, semiconductor wafer manufacture is meant the semiconductor technique manufactured on a silicon chip. It includes lithography, etching, plating, thin film, chemical mechanical polishing, and ion implantation. For example, the lithography technique is used for image transformation, plating technique is used for plating the metal, ion dry etching is used for anisotropic etching, chemical wet etching is used for isotropic etching, and thin film is used for metal or non-metal thin film growth and coating.
In sum, the semiconductor manufacture uses different kinds of micro image transformation techniques accompanied with different etching, thin film growth and coating, physical and chemical plating to process the metal or non-metal material on the substrate. After the semiconductor manufacture is done, the semiconductor or component is cut along with the substrate for processing other assemblies.
Moreover, different kinds of MEMS techniques developed by the semiconductor manufacture recently can use micro-process techniques to manufacture different kinds of micro mechanisms and MEMS components of micro structure, sensor component, and opto-electronic components on the manufactured substrate. However, only a few micro structures can be removed individually. In other words, most MEMS components for package, testing, or other manufactures require cutting along the manufactured substrate.
However, the structure of the semiconductor or MEMS component with the manufactured substrate has many structural disadvantages including:    1. As shown in FIG. 1, a manufactured substrate (10) occupies the volume of a component (60) over 80%, and the manufactured component (60) is required to process polishing on the manufactured substrate (10).    2. The component (60) can only connect or assembly with circuits on one single side, but we cannot design the circuits on both sides at the same time. Therefore, the structure will affect the design and function of the component (60).
For example, the pressured sensor component used by the MEMS capacitor in package or assembly process requires a single side of the pressure sensor component contacting the environment. Otherwise, it will affect the sensibility of the pressure sensor component.
Or, as shown in FIG. 2 is an example showing the CMOS sensor component (70) of the opto-electronic component. It illustrates that the sensor unit needs to be avoided being covered in the package manufacture. Further, FIG. 3 is another example showing that the CMOS sensor component (70) of the opto-electronic component requires using the transparent package substrate (75).